Mass Effect: Guided By Fate
by Harbinger1975
Summary: The story of both Mikazuki and Kiyoko Vakarian, daughters of Shia'va Shepard and Garrus Vakarian. Takes place 10-12 years after The Life We Live.
1. Chapter 1 - Once Lost

**Chapter 1 – Once Lost**

-New Hiroshima, Planet Watson. Four years ago-

Kiyoko Vakarian, daughter of Garrus Vakarian and Shia'va Shepard, was warming up and stretching her legs. She had practiced hours on end with her dance instructor. Kiyoko always loved dancing. She enjoyed the ballets her mother took her to and even once saw the Russian Ballet back on Earth for her thirteenth birthday. It was a wonderful gift and even her older sister, who was only older by minutes, Mikazuki Vakarian saved up enough of her allowance to help pay for the trip. The two sisters always supported one another in their endeavors. Mikazuki always went with Kiyoko to her dance recitals after school and Kiyoko helped Mikazuki with her science projects for the fairs held at their school. But today was special. Kiyoko was very reserved, always polite, and always willing to help. Mikazuki, when necessary, could be abrasive and brash. She always looked out for Kiyoko and had a strong sense of right and wrong. And like Garrus, had little issue with getting into someone's face when they dared to wrong someone. But both girls were taught to defend themselves. Shia'va taught her daughters about Tae Kwon Do where Garrus taught them about pistols and weapon safety. Mikazuki didn't mind learning the weapon lessons. But Kiyoko hated guns. And she refused to go near them thanks to Balak holding one to her head only a few years ago.

Today, Kiyoko was making her debut as the prima ballerina of the Yamamoto High School Ballet class. The ballet today was the Cinderella and Kiyoko was nervous. She had been in a few ballets but this was her first time actually being the lead dancer of the class. Most of Kiyoko's ballet partners were thrilled about the youngest Vakarian being chosen. But there was one ballerina who felt slighted. Aela, an Asari girl the same age as Kiyoko, had thought she deserved the position as prima ballerina and she hated Kiyoko for it. She would often glare daggers at Kiyoko and was looking for any chance to embarrass the half-breed.

Kiyoko finished stretching and stood up. She saw Mikazuki in the wall-length mirror and smiled.

Mikazuki walked up with a small bouquet of flowers for her sister. "I know that you're normally supposed to get these after the show. But…I thought you could use something to help calm your nerves."

Kiyoko put her arms around her sister and hugged her. "Thank you, Mika. They're beautiful." She smelled the flowers.

Mikazuki returned the hug. "Anything for you, Kiyo." She play punched her sister's shoulder. "Knock 'em dead." She smiled.

Not far away, around the corner and out of sight, Aela watched the two sisters. "Today I embarrass you in front of your family, Vakarian. In front of everyone." She muttered under her breath. "I should have been prima ballerina. Not you."

Shia'va, Garrus, and Mikazuki sat in the third row as the curtain raised on the stage. Shia'va held Garrus' hand and smiled as she saw her youngest on stage. A teary smile showing how proud of her youngest she was. Shia'va was proud of both her children. And Mikazuki understood that today was Kiyoko's day. The ballet had started and for the first hour, everything was perfect and the ballet instructor smiled at her girls. After the intermission, the second act started. Kiyoko and Aela were on stage with three of Kiyoko's friends. Mikazuki shifted in the chair slightly. Her mandibles twitched slightly as she had a sick feeling in her stomach. Not that she was sick, but something felt wrong. Mikazuki focused on Kiyoko and started scanning with her eyes over the other four dancers. Kiyoko started her pirouette and about halfway through, Aela made her move. It was subtle, and to nearly everyone there, nothing looked out of place. Aela moved with grace and with such subtlety slipped her foot forward just enough to catch Kiyoko's heel as it came down. Kiyoko's momentum did not stop as her heel caught. As her body spun, her full weight pulled on her leg and sent her reeling forward. As she went down, a sickening crack was heard as the momentum snapped a bone in her leg. Kiyoko landed hard on her side, crying out in pain.

The look of absolute terror and pain in Kiyoko's face caused Mikazuki to jump out of her chair and literally vault over the first two rows, one at a time. Garrus and Shia'va were trying to get out of the row as people scrambled to get up to let the two pass. Kiyoko's friends surrounded her in deep concern as Kiyoko cried in pain. They tried to calm her. But Aela was screaming at Kiyoko. "I should have been prima ballerina! Not you!"

Mikazuki got onto the stage and ran to her sister pushing Aela back. "Watashi no ane kara hanare Getto! (Get away from my sister!)"

Aela fell backwards as one of the other dance instructors grabbed her to drag her off stage. She was still yelling at Kiyoko as she was pulled offstage.

Mikazuki knelt at her sister's side. She listened as her sister cried in Japanese. Mikazuki was trying so hard to stay strong for her but she found her own mandibles twitching as she too wanted to cry. But she brushed her sister's hair and spoke softly. "Shhhh. Watashi wa, koko ni shimaida. Watashi wa koko ni imasu. Dare mo anata o kizutsukeru tsumori wa arimasen. (I'm here, sister. I'm here. No one is going to hurt you.)"

Shia'va and Garrus finally made it onto the stage. Shia'va had tears in her eyes seeing her baby hurt. Garrus was seething but kept it under control. "Get the medical teams in here! NOW!" He shouted. The entire auditorium was in shock at what happened. The sound of sirens was heard minutes later. Kiyoko was put on a stretcher and taken to the hospital for treatment.

Several hours had gone by but Kiyoko was asleep. The doctor's insisted she stay overnight just to ensure the bone in her leg wouldn't slip while her leg had a brace on it. The brace was like a cast, only it was supported by metal rods instead of fabric and plaster. Ever since Kiyoko had been put into a room, Mikazuki refused to leave. She remained on a constant vigil. But she had also been crying. Before Kiyoko had fallen asleep, the doctors had told her that because of how badly broken the bone in her leg was, she likely would never be able to dance again. When Kiyoko told Mikazuki, both sisters cried. Kiyoko because of never being able to dance again, and Mikazuki because of the gift that was taken from her baby sister. The doctors had also told Shia'va and Garrus that Kiyoko would never be able to dance again. Shia'va buried her head into Garrus' chest and wept for her daughter. Garrus holding his lifemate tight.

The next day, Mikazuki had set up her omni-tool on a small table next to the bed Kiyoko was resting in. Mika was so focused on her task that she didn't even hear her parents walk in. Her talons dancing over the keys on her omni-tool as images danced on the unit. Her mandibles twitched in deep concentration as she scanned each image, swiping away the ones she didn't want. She came upon one and her mandibles twitched more. She gritted her teeth in aggravation.

Shia'va finally walked over and placed her hand on her eldest's shoulder. "Mikazuki?"

Mika jumped with a start. "God almighty, you scared me half to death, mom."

Shia'va gave her a warm smile. "What are you doing that has you so engrossed in pictures?"

Mika thought for a moment. "I'm trying to figure out if what Aela did was on purpose or an accident. I know what she said to Kiyo, but anyone can feel that way when a rival is hurt."

Shia'va sighed. "You hacked into the school's security system again, didn't you?"

"I believe I'm doing it for the right reasons, mom." Mikazuki said. She looked back at the image. "My baby sister was hurt. I want to know the truth." She studied the image and moved her talon over the image. Moving it in slow motion. She watched it for nearly twenty minutes. Enhancing it, rotating it, clearing up the static and snow. When she was satisfied, she nodded. "Aela did it. She purposely caused Kiyoko to fall and get hurt."

Garrus was next to speak up. "Do you have proof of this?" He asked. Remembering what Shepard had said. Do it right or you risk more harm being done than helping.

Mikazuki put the image up on the wall and went into detail on what she did. Shia'va was always impressed how scientifically inclined and technologically adept her eldest daughter was. Some of it Shepard couldn't understand, but Mikazuki made sure she explained it as best she could. After Mika had shown her parents when she had found, she insisted on presenting this to the ballet instructor.

"You'd be right to do so, Mikazuki." Shepard said after. "But just remember, this is a serious matter and you will most likely need to be ready to present your proof to those higher up than the ballet instructor. Remember to always be honorable in the justice you seek. But always make sure it doesn't turn into vengeance."

That next Monday, Mikazuki went to the ballet instructor. She sat and spoke with her at length, doing as she had always been taught and stuck to the facts, no opinions. She showed the instructor the video images of Aela purposely tripping Kiyoko. The instructor pursed her lips. She patted Mikazuki's hand and told her the whole scenario would be taken care of by the faculty. Before Mikazuki left the ballet classroom, the instructor stopped her.

"Miss Vakarian?" She called.

Mikazuki stopped. "Yes, ma'am?"

The instructor's face softened. "Your sister really did deserve the title of prima ballerina. She worked so hard. And it saddens me that someone could have been as callous as to take that away from her. Please. Tell her I'm so sorry for all of this."

Mikazuki bowed respectfully. "I will, ma'am."

It had taken months of rehabilitation, but Kiyoko was able to walk normally again. During her time in therapy, she took up painting and sketches and came to truly enjoy the peace it brought her. Being able to put her feelings and thoughts to canvas.

-Seven years later.-

Kiyoko sat on a bench in the Citadel looking out the window at the arms of the Citadel. The sun of the Sol System reflecting a radiance off of the structure. She tapped her lips with the brush she held and started to make gentle strokes. Sapphra, the Asari who had been Kiyoko's friend since grade school and pen pal, sat in the chair next to Kiyoko. She set a glass of water down and studied the painting Kiyoko was working on. She smiled sweetly. Over the years, Sapphra and Kiyoko had grown very close. Sapphra's parents had moved to Watson not long after the fall of the Blue Suns on Watson. She went to the same school as the Vakarian sisters.

Sapphra was about a hundred years old now and Kiyoko was twenty-two. Sapphra was unlike most Asari. She never had a desire to be like the other maidens. Joining merc bands or dancing at establishments like Chora's Den just never appealed to her. She instead loved art. And when she visited Kiyoko in the rehab center, she had come to love the work Kiyoko did. She supported her then friend and was actually one of Kiyoko's first art subjects. When Kiyoko became frustrated with a work she was doing, Sapphra often would take Kiyoko to quiet and relaxing locations on Watson to help her settle her mind. Sapphra came to know Kiyoko well and in the time they spent together, Kiyoko in turn learned a lot about Sapphra. They meshed well and Shia'va and Garrus saw it. They were happy to see Kiyoko so happy around Sapphra. Both brought joy to the other and both started dating. When Sapphra was bringing one of Kiyoko's works home to hang in her room, an Asari artist, one who was famous on Thessia, had asked if she had done it. Sapphra giggled and told the Asari that her girlfriend had made it for her. When the Asari asked if she could meet the creator of the work, Sapphra told the Asari that she would ask her girlfriend as she didn't want to make decisions for her regarding her work. The Asari understood.

Days later, the Asari that Sapphra had met on the way home met with Kiyoko at Garrus and Shia'va's home. Kiyoko was in the process of finishing another work when she spoke with the Asari.

Kiyoko sat on the couch as Sapphra sat next to her holding her talons. She listened to the Asari artist.

"Your girlfriend showed me the piece you did, Miss…?"

"Vakarian." Kiyoko's mandibles twitched.

"As in Garrus Vakarian? As in Commander Shepard and Garrus Vakarian?" The Asari's eyes widened.

"Yes, they are my parents." Kiyoko sighed slightly. Another person only seeing her as the daughter of the heroes of the Citadel and heroes of the Reaper War.

"Then I am very honored to meet you, Miss Vakarian. Your art is amazing and I would like to offer you an opportunity. I would like to put your art on display in my gallery on the Citadel. It would be a…" She was pacing but Kiyoko cut her off.

"I appreciate your kind words. But I want people to see my art and know it came from me. Kiyoko. Not the child of Commander Shepard." She looked over her shoulder. "No offense, mama." Kiyoko said apologetically.

"You don't need to apologize, sweetheart." Shia'va smiled. She knew this would be hard for her children. Living in the shadows of their parents. But she was proud that both her daughters wanted to stand on their own two feet and let their names be known.

Sapphra looked at Kiyoko and smiled. She knew how much Kiyoko wanted people to see her work and see her, Kiyoko. The woman Sapphra loved. She squeezed Kiyoko's hand supportively. Letting her know she was there for her and to support her no matter what.

The Asari artist smiled. "I would have it no other way, Miss Vakarian. And I appreciate your honesty. I can only imagine how hard it is two have the two most famous people in the galaxy as your parents." She sat in the chair across from Kiyoko and Sapphra. Her smile genuine. "When I look at the art you've done around her, I see a very gifted woman that expresses the world around her and expresses herself in such beautiful strokes. And I want others to see that. And I won't lie, Miss Vakarian, people may want to buy your works. And that is saying something. If you will let me, I'd like to display one of your works in my gallery. And I would love for you, your girlfriend and your family to come and just watch the reaction of people. But I have a feeling you'll be pleasantly surprised."

Kiyoko looked at Sapphra who just smiled at her. "This is your decision, Kiyo. But in my heart, I think you should give it a chance."

Kiyoko looked down towards the floor and played with her beautiful black hair that was in a pony-tail over her right shoulder. Her mandibles twitched as she thought for a moment. She really did want other people to see her works. She knew everyone might not like it, but if there was even a chance just a few did, then that would mean something to her. She nodded and then said. "Alright. I'll give you one of my works. I just need to know when you'll present it."

"Come to the Citadel on Friday and watch the magic, Miss Vakarian. I promise you won't be disappointed." The Asari smiled.

And she was right, Kiyoko wasn't disappointed. Her art was presented that Friday night and so many art critics and art lovers were there to see her work. So many fell in love with her art style and could feel themselves drawn into her works. Garrus, Shia'va, and Mikazuki had all gone and when people started to approach Kiyoko to ask how much her works would be worth, they all felt pride rise in their chest for Kiyoko. Mikazuki was a Lieutenant in the Watson Intergalactic Police Force and her parents were just as proud of her as was Kiyoko for her sister. Both children had proven themselves and both children loved the paths they took in life. They still supported one another.

The credits that Kiyoko had made off her works was not kept all for herself. She felt a pang of guilt keeping so many credits when so many had so little in the galaxy. Her first three works that she did publically sold for a total of two hundred and seventy-five thousand credits. Of that, Kiyoko kept only twenty-five thousand credits. The rest she split between two charities. One charity supported wounded soldiers and the other supported families of officers if those officers were kill in the line of duty or hurt in the line of duty and couldn't support themselves on disability. Kiyoko and Sapphra lived very comfortably, but Kiyoko had a heart of gold. Mikazuki was proud of her baby sister and told her so often. But one thing Kiyoko never did, was sign her last name to any of her works and everyone understood.

Sapphra smiled at the memories of how the woman she sat next to became the woman she so deeply fell in love with. Her gift of art, her giving heart and the woman she had become.

Kiyoko looked over from the painting she was doing and chuckled. "What's so funny?"

Sapphra giggled and kissed Kiyoko on her mandible. "Nothing. Just remembering is all." She looked at the painting. "What are you thinking? You've been so deep in thought for a couple of hours now."

Kiyoko looked at her work. She tilted her head. "I was doing this just to capture a part of the Citadel. But…" She again tapped the brush to her lips. "I want to honor mama and chichi."

Sapphra leaned against Kiyoko. "I think that's a wonderful idea. I know your parents would love it."

"Actually, I want it to be a surprise. Their anniversary is coming up and I want to put it on display in Kallari's gallery." Kiyoko looked at Sapphra.

"So how do we get your parents' likeness without letting them know?" Sapphra asked.

"Well…" Kiyoko looked towards Citadel Tower. "Maybe we can speak to Spectre Alenko?"

Sapphra sat up straighter. She didn't like Meridith Alenko, Kaiden's daughter. Only because she gave Mikazuki a hard time when she was in C-Sec interning during her college days. "You know Meridith won't let you into the archives. She's never liked you or Mika."

"I know…but how long can she be like that though? It's been, what, three years?" Kiyoko remembered the hard time Mika had in C-Sec.

Sapphra sighed. "I guess we can try. But I don't expect a good outcome." Much to Sapphra's relief, Spectre Alenko was not on the Citadel. She had been dispatched for a mission elsewhere in the galaxy. The archivist there though knew Kiyoko due in part to her relation to Shepard and allowed her into the archives to get an image of her mother and father when they were younger.

Kiyoko and Sapphra returned to the gallery they had bought together on Watson. The gallery was in the business district of New Tokyo. Kiyoko took a few minutes to look over the work from the different artists from all across the galaxy. The artists were from the Councils races. One was Kallari, Kiyoko's patron who showed her first work, one was a Salarian, another was a Volus, and a few were Turian and then a few humans. Kiyoko's own work was displayed in the gallery as well. Kiyoko went into her workshop where all her supplies were and picked up a few things to finish the work at home. Sapphra was standing next the skycar looking over her datapad as Kiyoko walked out.

Sapphra looked up from her datapad and smiled. "Got everything?"

"I think so. What I don't have I can get tomorrow. It's getting late." Kiyoko looked up to see the Skepsis setting in the west. She leaned over and put her things in the skycar.

Sapphra put the datapad in the skycar and then walked over to Kiyoko. "Kiyo?"

Kiyoko stood up from putting her things in and turned to face Sapphra. "What is it, Sapph?"

Sapphra took Kiyoko's talons in her hands and looked down. "I…we've known each other since we were young. And…" She fidgeted a bit. "And we're been living together for almost seven months now."

Kiyoko studied Sapphra for a moment. A boulder hit the pit of her stomach. "Spirits…Sapphra please tell me I haven't done something wrong. If I have, I'm sorry! I just…."

Sapphra looked up shocked. "Goddess, no you've done everything right!" She smiled warmly. "I mean…we're both so in love and…I can't imagine my days without you." Sapphra giggled. "Listen to me. I can barely even get the words out."

"What are you trying to say?" Kiyoko was still getting use to a lot of the Asari ways. She was learning, but slowly.

Sapphra's cheeks turned a deeper shade of blue. "Kiyo, I love you so much. I know we're both young but…I feel what we have is right. And…I would…Kiyo…I want us to be bondmates. I want us to raise a family together. I want us to wake up every morning and…" Sapphra was cut off by Kiyoko kissing her deeply.

"I love you too, Sapphra." Kiyoko pulled Sapphra close to her, holding their bodies tight to each other. Their foreheads touching.

"So many nights when we make love, I fight the urge to meld so deeply with you. I want us to have children, but only if you want it too." Sapphra looked deep into Kiyoko's eyes.

"And I appreciate that, Sapph. More than you realize. I know how hard it is sometimes to not get lost in each other." Kiyoko smiled. "But I agree wholeheartedly. I want to be your bondmate if you'll have me."

Sapphra kissed Kiyoko deeply again. "Goddess, yes. I…"

Kiyoko and Sapphra were both interrupted when a sharp explosion tore through the gallery. The shockwave from the blast knocked Kiyoko and Sapphra back in almost the same direction. The skycar got pushed forward about twenty feet on its lifters.

Sapphra was the first to get up, the horror in her face was telling. "Oh Goddess…."

Kiyoko was the next to get up, for her, it was a nightmare. "SPIRITS NO!" Tears rolled down Kiyoko's cheeks as her work and those of the other artists went up in flames. Her life's works destroyed in seconds. She started to walk towards the building but Sapphra held her.

"Kiyo, you can't!" Sapphra had tears in her eyes seeing Kiyoko's.

Kiyoko fell to the ground and cried loudly. Sapphra held her tight. Alarms rang out through the district.

A/N: I know I normally do Mikazuki and Kiyoko in the same story, but I wanted to show how the two girls have grown since the ballet incident. So this one is for Kiyoko and the next chapter will be for Mikazuki. Eventually, the two chapters will combine into a third where both sisters will start to appear together again.


	2. Chapter 2 - Shogun

**Chapter 2 – Shogun**

The years following the incident during the ballet at the school, Mikazuki found herself being drawn more and more to being an officer of the law. Because of her adeptness at being able to hack systems, Shia'va and Garrus came to the agreement that her skills would best be used to help the police of both New Hiroshima and New Tokyo. Mikazuki, during the summers, worked with the two police departments in their cybercrimes division. She learned more about the law through practice rather than in theory. She learned what she could and could not do, the channels she had to go through to get authorization and the proper paperwork to fill out. The work she did was part time but she loved every second of it. The one case where Mikazuki made a name for herself was helping a Justicar that had come to Watson tracking an Ardat-Yakshi. Like their Aunt Samara who tracked down Morinth, a story Shia'va told them when they were younger about that particular mission, Mikazuki knew how dangerous they were. Some of the humans weren't happy that an Asari Justicar was on Watson but the Asari officers made every attempt to help when they could. The Ardat-Yakshi had already killed two people and the people of Watson were afraid of who would be next. Mikazuki didn't like seeing people scared. And she really didn't like that one Asari was destroying the lives of two families. Because of how much respect Mikazuki had for the Justicars, she would contact the one on planet to meet her in New Tokyo so they could capture the Ardat-Yakshi.

Mikazuki spoke to the chief about her plan. "I can track her, ma'am. I can shut her down no matter where she is. I just need the approval to do it."

Police Chief Su Yin Yae leaned back in her chair looking down at the seventeen year old Mikazuki Vakarian. "Technically, this is an Asari issue, Recruit Vakarian-san. I'm not sure it's our place to get involved."

Mikazuki narrowed her eyes. "Tell that to the families who now mourn their daughter's deaths, ma'am. Two young woman who were not Asari. The Justicar can't catch her alone. How many more will have to die? I'm sorry, ma'am, I just can't stand by and do nothing."

Chief Yae got a warm smile on her face. "I wish all of my officers were as dedicated as you, Mikazuki. You honor your family well with your dedication to duty." She stood up and clasped her arms behind her back. "Very well. If you can get a warrant from a judge authorizing the use of "cyberpolicing", then you have my consent to do what is necessary to catch this murderer and aid the Justicar."

Mikazuki bowed respectfully. "Arigatō (Thank you), Chief Yae."

The chief's smile only widened as she loved that Mikazuki spoke Japanese so freely. She truly did bring honor to her family.

Mikazuki ran down the stairs to her skybike. It was like a 20th century motorcycle except much safer. She had her finger to her ear nub as she called the current presiding judge.

The honorable Judge Hong Yin answered hearing Mikazuki's code as the call came in. "Kon'nichiwa, mikadzuki. Kyō wa anata ni dono yō ni tasukeru koto ga dekiru (Hello, Mikazuki. How can I help you today)?"

Mikazuki was racing down the stair and nearly to the bottom. "Anata no meiyo wa, watashi ga Ardat - Yakshi no taiho o shien suru tame ni saibā hanzai o shiyō suru koto o shōnin suru tame no reijō o seikyū. Kanojo wa futari no shōjo no satsujin de shimei tehai sa rete iru (Your Honor, I request a warrant for authorization to use cybercrimes to aid in the arrest of an Ardat-Yakshi. She is wanted for the murder of two young girls)."

The judge nodded remembering seeing the news about the murders. "Hai. Watashi wa sore ni tsuite kiita. Dono yō ni sugu ni wa reijō ga hitsuyōna nodesu ka (Yes. I heard about that. How soon do you need the warrant)?"

Mikazuki jumped on her skybike and started the engine. "Watashi wa 5-bu demo aru kamo shiremasen. Yori ōku no jikan, watashitachiha, yori ōkina,-betsu no satsujin no kanōsei o matsu (I'll be there in five minutes. The more time we wait, the greater the chance of another murder)."

"Hijō ni yoi, watashitachiha, sonogo mikadzuki o o ai shimashou (Very good, we'll see you then, Mikazuki)." The judge disconnected the call.

Mikazuki rode quickly through the streets, using the siren and lights on the skybike to move through traffic. When she got to the courthouse, she ran up the steps, two at a time and met the judge just inside the doors. She bowed very respectfully and thanked him for his blessing to serve the people. The judge smiled and sent Mikazuki on her way. As she ran back to her skybike, she was already on the comm again. "Justicar Amalia? This is Recruit Mikazuki Vakarian of the New Tokyo Police Department. Can you meet me at the New Tokyo Cybercrimes Unit? Building 2C?"

"Yes, I can. But what is this in…" She started to ask.

"I've been given authorization to help you capture the Ardat-Yakshi. And I would be honored if you would allow me to aid you in capturing this murderer." Mikazuki was already en route to the building as she spoke to the Justicar.

"As much as I appreciate your willingness to help, I'm not sure there is much that…" Amalia started to say when Mikazuki cut her off again.

"Apologies, Justicar. But with all due respect, I don't think another family wants to weep for the death of a loved one while you hunt the Ardat-Yakshi. We can catch her now before anyone else on Watson is hurt." Mikazuki's mandibles flared. Though she respected Justicars, their code was a pain in the ass.

The Justicar had to admit that she was impressed by the tenacity of the young recruit. "Very well. I will give you one chance, Recruit Vakarian. I will meet you at the building as requested."

When the Justicar arrived, Mikazuki and the Cybercrimes team were already tracking the Ardat-Yakshi. "Alright, we got the signal locked, Mika. But it seems like someone is helping the Asari. This is gonna be a fight." One of the team told her.

"They may be good, but I'm better." Mika took a few deep breaths. The Justicar stood behind Mikazuki and watched the young woman.

"Ok…she's heading for midtown New Hiroshima." Another team member called out.

Mikazuki's talons danced across the holo terminals. Her eyes darting back and forth, watching the readouts on the screen. "Alright, I'm accessing the skycar's navigation and security bypass systems." When she was in she stopped a moment and took another slow breath. The next five minutes would be nonstop hacking to stay a step ahead of whoever was helping the Ardat-Yakshi. "Everyone ready?"

"Ready." The team called out.

Mikazuki narrowed her eyes. "Now!" Everyone started to set up firewalls to cover Mikazuki to slow the other hacker. Her talons moved quickly. "Heads up! Seems they had a snooper program but they had it in another system. Bypass them to another system and keep them off me."

"On it." A young Asari called out.

"Shit! They're using a hydra program!" A Salarian called out.

"Dammit." Mikazuki cursed. Time was now against her and she had to shut them out before they shut her out. It would give her about thirty seconds of a window before they got back in. She was typing in program codes and uploading them as fast as she was moving through systems of the skycar.

"They just dropped two of our firewalls." Someone called out.

"Mika, hurry! They're hacking into our system to shut us out!" The Asari shouted.

"Got it!" Mikazuki called out triumphantly. She uploaded the code that shut the other hackers out. She only had thirty seconds before the code would end and allow the hackers to try again. She moved through the systems of the skycar and locked down the doors so the Ardat-Yakshi couldn't escape. She then accessed navigation and directed the skycar to the building they were in. She didn't take her eyes off the terminal. "Justicar, you might want to get out there to arrest the Ardat-Yakshi. I have to keep ahead of the other hackers the second the hacking code ends."

The Justicar was impressed with how Mikazuki handled the situation. She headed to the roof and met the skycar, placing the Ardat-Yakshi under arrest. When the team saw that the arrest was made, they all burst out in celebration of a job well done. Mikazuki fell back in her chair and rubbed her eyes. Hacking was tiring and often stressful when dealing with someone better. But it was knowing that she helped take another criminal off the street that made what she did worthwhile. The others gathered around her and patted her shoulders in congratulations and celebration of what she did. She gave a tired smile and thanked everyone for their help. Mikazuki was awarded the New Hiroshima medal of Meritorious Service by both Chief Yae and the current mayor. Shia'va and Garrus were so proud. She loved being an officer. But she wanted to do more. She decided that cybercrimes was good once in a while. But she wanted to be out there, among the people. Letting them see that the system was hard at work to protect them. Later that summer, Mikazuki spent time walking and riding with the police officers.

When Mikazuki turned 20, she graduated from the Citadel Academy of Law Enforcement. During her time in the Academy, she interned at C-Sec. While she liked law enforcement, C-Sec was much different than a police department. She understood why her father never liked C-Sec. It was much more political and much more bound in red tape than local LEO's. Shia'va, Garrus and Kiyoko were there to watch Mika's graduation from the Academy. The family was proud of her and were even more proud when the Chief of Police in New Tokyo offered her a place on the force. Mikazuki was the youngest officer to date. Within two years, Mikazuki rose through the ranks of the police force. Eventually becoming Lieutenant and being assigned a place within the Special Crimes Unit. Chief Yae knew what Mikazuki could do and felt her talents and exceptional skillset would be best used as an Investigator. She was still among the people of Watson and could, at times, work with Cybercrimes when she felt the need to. None of Mikazuki's colleagues questioned her rise through the ranks. She had proven herself to the force at a young age and had many friends among the officers and other investigators.

During her tenure as Investigator, Mikazuki was partnered up with someone from the homicide unit. His name was Thomas McClaren and he had passed the tests required to join the Special Crimes Unit. Eventually, Special Crimes had become the Watson Intergalactic Police Unit. At times working with the Alliance Military on civilian matters on other planets in Citadel space. Thomas was a man of twenty-two years of age and the second youngest of seven children. He could hold his own as Mikazuki found out in their sparring practice one day. He learned Tae Kwon Do and was able to match her move for move. The two became friends and slowly became more. They were partners, but had also turned into lovers. But their relationship outside of work never showed when they were on duty. During one investigation into a weapon smuggling ring, Mikazuki and Thomas tracked a shipment to a warehouse on Thessia. When they located the shipment, they were attacked by Cerberus forces. Mikazuki always wore body armor. She may be half Turian, but her body was not armored like her father's was. Mikazuki was shot in the chest and it rendered her unconscious. The body armor she wore stopping the bullet from entering her chest. Thomas also wore body armor but the weapon used against him did more damage than anyone though possible. A military grade shock grenade was used and when it hit Thomas in the back, the discharge sent shockwaves of electricity into his body. But the worst damage was done to his spinal cord. Thomas collapsed to the ground, unable to move.

Mikazuki came to a minute or so later and tore off her body armor, coughing heavily being the impact of the bullet knocked the wind out of her. Her chest hurt but she was uninjured. She looked over to see Thomas lying face down on the ground. "Thomas!" She ran over and turned him over. "Thomas, oh Spirits say something!"

Thomas' fingers twitched uncontrollably. "Help me….please…" His eyes closed tight. "I can't…move…"

Mikazuki got on the comm. "I need a medical team to the Lonar Warehouse! NOW!" She held Thomas' head still. She kissed him tenderly. "Hold on, Thom. Just hold on." She wanted to cry, wanted to curse those that did this to him. But like her mother, she would stay strong for him. Much like her mother did for her father when he was hurt badly by the Blue Suns during his Archangel days, Mikazuki would do for Thomas.

Thomas was taken to a local hospital where he was examined and monitored for days. A neurologist also was there and spoke to the two. "From all the tests I have done, I've come to a conclusion, Sergeant."

"Give it to me straight, doc." Thomas just wanted to get this over with and go back to work.

"You were both lucky and unlucky, Sergeant. The body armor you wore prevented mortal injury to you." The neurologist started to say.

"Thank God for that." Thomas chuckled. "I knew I was messed up to start with, so I guess it can't get any worse right?" He looked at Mikazuki who just rolled her eyes and gave him a lopsided grin.

"Actually, it can." The doctor was no smiling.

Mikazuki's expression sombered, she held Thomas' hand closer to her heart. "What do you mean?"

The doctor removed his glasses. "Though the body armor stopped the Sergeant from being killed, the worst of the damage was localized to the spinal cord. Most of the nerve endings are frayed and any stressful situations will result in a complete loss of motor functions until that stress has passed." The doctor looked at Thomas sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Sergeant."

Thomas let his head fall back against the pillow of the hospital bed. "God dammit."

Mikazuki felt tears pinching the back of her eyes. "Spirits, Thomas…I…there has to be something we can do, doctor. He's my partner." She looked at Thomas. "And so much more."

The doctor looked down. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant. Truly I am. But I don't have an answer for this."

The doctor left the room, leaving Mikazuki and Thomas alone. Mika's mandible's twitched. She was fighting back the tears with everything she had. Thomas knew she was. "Hey. Hey, come on." He spoke softly and touched the side of her mandible with his hand. "We'll get through this, I promise."

With his touch, the dam broke and Mika started crying. He held her head to his heart. "Shhh. It'll be alright, Mika. Neither of us knew what to expect. And maybe I won't be able to be out there with you. But maybe the Chief will have something that will keep me in the loop."

"It should've been me, Thom. It should've…" She said through her tears.

"Hey, none of that. I knew the risks walking into this. I accepted them. I have no regrets, Mika. You don't have any either. At least we're both alive to talk about it." He kissed her.

A knock came at the door to Thom's hospital room. Mika stood up and wiped the tears away, composing herself the best she could. Thom touched her cheek and held her talons in his hand. "Come in." Thomas saluted as he saw Chief Yae. "Ma'am."

Chief Yae saw the two of them holding hands and smiled slightly. She had always known Mikazuki and Thomas were together. But she never tried to break up their team as they did work so well together. "Sergeant, Lieutenant. How are you both doing?" Someone was with the Chief, a young man about 30 years of age walked one step behind her.

"Minus the fact that those Cerberus bastards got the jump on us and that my nerves are pretty shot to hell? Hey, life is grand." Thomas quipped. His sarcasm was not lost on the Chief. She had spoken to the doctor earlier in the morning.

"Thom, I'm so sorry. Intel had no idea that Cerberus would be involved." The Chief started.

Mikazuki's mandibles twitched. "What the hell is Cerberus still doing active, Chief Yae?"

Chief Yae raised an eyebrow. "Why would you think I know something about that, Lieutenant Vakarian?"

Mika's mandible's flared. She wanted someone to blame, anyone for what was done to Thomas.

Thomas squeezed her hands letting her know it wasn't the Chief's fault. He looked at the Chief. "Ma'am, I can't blame Mikazuki for being upset. Is it possible someone was using Cerberus armor as a ruse to throw us off from who was actually doing the smuggling? Yes. But you have to admit, Chief, using military grade weapons? Even Eclipse doesn't have that kind of pull." Thomas looked at the man standing behind the Chief. "Better question, who is the stiff behind you, Chief?"

Chief Yae stepped aside and introduced the person. "This is Doctor Krauss from R&D. When I heard what happened, I asked him to join me. I don't expect you to stay out of the fight, Thom. But I can't have two of my best officers going into these situations blind again. So we decided to take precautions."

Dr. Krauss stepped forward. "It's funny you mention Cerberus, Sergeant. Because it's their technology that's going to help you." The doctor looked outside the door and motioned for his assistant to roll in something. He removed the sheet to show armor that was used by Cerberus soldiers during the Reaper War.

"Whoa, hold on there, Doc. I remember what Mikazuki's mother had seen with people wearing that armor. If you think for a damned second I'm going to let you…." Thomas started to protest. People that wore that armor were turned into husks basically, using Reaper technology to adapt their bodies to the armor.

"No no, not at all, my good man." He removed the helmet of the armor. "We aren't that barbaric. No we made adjustments and retrofitted the armor to connect to the electrodes that the doctors put in your back so that the electrical pulses could be regulated during stressful situations. Allowing you to still be in the field with no risk of losing motor control."

Mikazuki looked at the armor. "That won't help if he gets hit by another electrical pulse, doctor. He'll most likely be killed with the direct connection."

Dr. Krauss raised a finger. "Ahh…but this armor allows for any electrical feedback to be grounded away from the body or to recharge the power cells in the armor." He handed the helmet to Thomas. "I wouldn't go testing the armor's strength against a Blue Sun Heavy with continuous fire from a rocket launcher, but I can promise you that the Sergeant will be safe from situations like the one you encountered."

Mikazuki looked at Thomas. "Thom…I…"

"I know, Mika. But I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you be out there alone to face this." He kissed the back of her talons. "We're partners."

Mika smiled sadly. She knew what he meant. When Thomas was released from the hospital, he and Mikazuki attempted to pick up the trail of those that had ambushed them. But whoever had ambushed them was long gone. No clue had been left behind as to who the actually group was. The armor that Thomas wore had protected him and allowed him to continue working side by side with Mikazuki.

-Present day-

Mikazuki sat at her desk and tapped the pen to her chin. Her mandibles twitching slightly. She, Thom, Kiyoko and Sapphra were all to meet for their parents' twenty-fifth anniversary. But she had this bad gut feeling. Something was nagging at her. She looked over an old case file trying to see if something jumped out at her. Thomas came around the corner of her desk and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Penny for your thoughts, darlin'?" He asked as he sat down at his desk across from her.

Mikazuki shook her head. "Just got a bad feeling is all, sweetheart. Something is just bothering me pretty badly. I just wish I could put my talon on it."

Thom watched her carefully. "I know when you get those bad feelings, Mika. Let's just take this a step at a…."

Mikazuki turned her head slightly as she heard the alert system outside going off in the square. As she stood up, a patrol officer came running up to her.

"Lieutenant!" The Asari patrol officer skidded to a stop at Mikazuki's desk. She was out of breath. "Lieutenant…there's been a…." She tries to catch her breath.

Mikazuki put a hand on the officer's shoulder. "Slow down, Elna. Take a breath and tell me what's going on."

"Yes, ma'am." She takes a few breaths. "There's been an explosion at the Star's End Gallery."

Mikazuki stood there frozen, her eyes wide and her mandibles still. "Spirits…" She instinctively grabbed her jacket and her weapon.

Thomas wasted no time and put his helmet on, locking down the magnetic seals on the armor. He touched the side of his helmet. "All available units, get to the Star's End Gallery. Priority One Emergency Response." He followed Mikazuki who was saying nothing but moving fast to the skycar. Her mind riddles with worse case scenarios. As they got to the car, Thomas stopped her. "Hold on, Mika. You're in no state to drive. I'll drive."

"Kiyoko could be hurt…or…" Mika tried to pull her arm away.

"I know. But right now, you're emotional. You'll want to take risks that we can't afford to take, even with your family." He held her arm without hurting her. "I'll drive. You just focus on the questions running through your head."

Mikazuki was not happy about this. But she got into the passenger side while Thomas drove. Thomas was actually an excellent driver. He could drive both aggressively and defensively without issue. He drove fast with the lights and sirens of the skycar going. Several other units caught up to them. Mikazuki was listening to the radio chatter.

"This is Car 5, I have two females sitting by a damaged Skycar. An Asari and…it's Kiyoko Vakarian. Both are unharmed." The officer called over the comm channel.

"Understood." Thomas started to call out the instructions. "Have emergency services arrived on scene?"

"Affirmative. They've got the fires under control but the gallery is a total loss. Medical teams are checking on Miss Vakarian and the Asari." The officer replied.

"Ten-four. Barricade off the area, investigators are on route. Ensure the media is kept two hundred yards from the scene and also ensure there is an egress route for the two females." Thomas turned down the road that the gallery was on.

When Mikazuki heard that Kiyoko and the Asari, who she knew was Sapphra, were both alright, she wept for a bit, releasing the fear she had that her sister may have been hurt or killed. She felt Thomas took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. She looked over to him and smiled. He knew exactly what to do. He could be clear headed and procedure driven. He knew how dire the situation could have been, but focusing on procedures and protocol kept him grounded. When it came to family, Mikazuki couldn't claim that. That is why both of them complimented one another. As the skycar landed inside the barricaded area where the other emergency vehicles were, Mikazuki got out and ran over to Kiyoko. "Kiyo!"

Kiyoko looked up. Tears filled her eyes. "Mika…Mika!" The two sisters threw their arms around one another. Sapphra sat back and just watched. She covered her mouth as the two sisters held each other. She was sad that the gallery was destroyed, but also joyful that both sisters still cared for each other after all these years.

"Kiyoko wa, anata daijōbudesuka (Kiyoko, are you alright)?" Mikazuki held her sister close.

Kiyoko couldn't stop crying. Tear staining her sister's jacket. "Kore wa, subete nakunatte. Sore no subete ga nakunatte. Subete wa watashi ga no tame ni kenmei ni hataraita (It's all gone. All of it gone. Everything I worked so hard for)." She clung to her sister tight.

Mikazuki stroked her sister's black hair. "Shhh. Watashi wa, koko ni shimaida. Watashi wa koko ni imasu. Dare mo anata o kizutsukeru koto nakunarimasu (I'm here, sister. I'm here. No one will hurt you)."

Thomas was over at the gallery looking over the destruction. He heard the first reporter off behind their barricade trying to get his attention. He ignored them for the moment, searching for something. When he found it, he looked over to Mikazuki. He touched the side of his helmet. "Lieutenant, I think we have something."

Mikazuki kissed her sister on the fringes and looked to Sapphra who went back to holding Kiyoko, trying to console her. Mikazuki walked over to where Thomas was standing. "What do we have, Sergeant?"

Thomas knelt down and lifted a burnt piece of painting to reveal the metal shard of an incendiary device. The markings were unmistakable. "Look familiar?"

Mikazuki narrowed her eyes. "Son of a bitch…" She clenched her jaw, her mandibles flaring angrily.

Thomas stood and pulled Mikazuki to the side. He lowered his voice. "After two years they come back? This isn't a coincidence, Mika. Look, this place isn't safe for either you or Kiyoko. Take Kiyoko to your parents' house in New Hiroshima. I'll catch a ride with one of the officers."

Mikazuki glared at Thomas. "We go together or not at all, Thomas."

Thom shook his head. "Sorry, Lt. This isn't up for debate right now. I have to coordinate with O.E.M. and get this contained before it becomes a media feeding frenzy. You know what'll happen when they start to run stories about your mom and dad."

He was right. She knew he was. This had be thought out rationally. But she didn't want to be rational. She wanted everyone she loved to be close to her so she could help protect them. But Thom knew what had to be done. Dammit why did she love him so much? How could he be so damn cool under fire and still care about her family? She nodded. "Alright. Give me the keys and we'll stay at my parents." She poked a finger at him. "You better not be too far behind, Sergeant."

"I'll be there as fast as I can, Lt." He nodded.

Mikazuki walked over and knelt down in front of Kiyoko. She took her sister's hands. "Come on, we're going home."

Kiyoko had finally composed herself enough to stand on her own. Sapphra stayed at her side and all three took the police skycar to New Hiroshima, avoiding the news crews.

Their parents never wanted either daughter to get involved in the life they lived before the girls were born. But here they were, getting dragged right back in.


End file.
